Suspension concentrate pesticidal compositions or aqueous flowable compositions are concentrated suspensions of water-insoluble pesticides and mixtures of pesticides in an aqueous system. The present invention relates to stable such pendimethalin compositions.
These aqueous compositions frequently contain about 10% to 80%, by weight, of a solid pesticide or mixture of solid pesticides, thereby providing a method for handling those pesticides which are relatively water insoluble in an aqueous medium. Since these types of compositions have the desirable characteristics of a thick liquid, they may be poured or pumped. Thus, some of the problems, like dusting that is possible in solid compositions of wettable powders and granulars, are avoided. Further, these aqueous-based concentrates also have the added advantage of not requiring the use of organic solvents, often present in emulsifiable concentrates.
For these reasons, it is desirable to formulate pesticides into suspension concentrates or aqueous flowables. However, such formulations have their own problems such as gelling, caking and settling, as well as problems because of the physical and chemical characteristics of the pesticide or mixture of pesticides. For instance, the dinitroaniline, pendimethalin, is somewhat difficult to formulate and several references have tried to address these formulation problems.
The problems associated with the development of suspension concentrate compositions containing low melting active ingredients, alone or in combination with higher melting active ingredients, are described in German Patent Application DE 3302648 Al. German Patent Application DE 3302648 Al tries to deal with the problems of an aqueous mixed dispersion of a low melting active ingredient in a solvent of phthalic acid C.sub.1 -C.sub.12 alkyl esters in combination with an aqueous suspension concentrate containing one or more active ingredients as an alternative to a suspension concentrate containing low melting active ingredients, such as pendimethalin[N-(1-ethylpropyl)-2,6-dinitro-3,4-xylidine]. The reason for the alternative approach of that application is the inability to prepare stable suspension concentrates by various techniques, including those of European Patent Application 0 33291 2. That EPO application describes insecticidal suspension concentrate compositions of phosalone and adjuvants which may be prepared with molten insecticide.
Pendimethalin is difficult to formulate not only in a suspension concentrate, but in other forms, as well for several reasons. One is that polymorphic crystals of pendimethalin exist, orange macrocrystals and yellow microcrystals, with the orange form being favored. In formulating pendimethalin in other than suspension concentrates, stabilized pendimethalin had to be used. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,082,537 and 4,150,969 respectively disclose compositions containing either a sodium dialkyl (C.sub.6 -C.sub.8) sulfosuccinate or an ethoxylated .beta.-diamine as described. These patents describe the use of sulfosuccinates and .beta.-diamines in order to stabilize pendimethalin's crystal form to the yellow form and to formulate it in a wettable powder composition.
Not only does pendimethalin exist in two crystal forms, but further crystallization occurs when pendimethalin is finally formulated. These formulations often exhibit stability problems related to rapid crystal formation of final product. Very large, elongated crystals (about 3,000 microns in length) are formed in final formulations which result in instability. Thus, formulating compositions wherein these elongated crystals do not develop is crucial to stability of pendimethalin compositions and is necessary to obtain even distribution of active compound for application.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide stable aqueous suspension concentrate compositions or aqueous flowable compositions of the low-melting dinitroaniline, pendimethalin, either alone or in combination with other pesticides. Although any secondary pesticide may be used, those having higher melting points or pesticides which are water soluble are suited to the compositions of this invention. Further, it is an additional object of the present invention to provide methods for preparing such stable aqueous suspension concentrate compositions or aqueous flowable compositions so that the final compositions do not result in formation of elongated crystals which interfere with processing and active component efficacy for application.
These and other objects will become more apparent by the detailed description of the invention provided herein.